ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Telesdon
Telesdon (テレスドン - Teresudon) is a monster from the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 22. Subtitle: Underground Monster (地底怪獣, Chitei Kaijū.) Stats & Traits Statistics Ultraman *Height: 60 m *Weight: 22,000 tons Ultra Fight *Height: 60 meters *Weight: 40,084 tons Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero *Height: 62 meters *Weight: 130 000 tons Powers/Weapons *Flames: Telesdon can emit a stream of deadly flames from his mouth. *Burrowing: Telesdon can burrow at moderate speeds History Ultraman A weapon of the Underground People, Telesdon was unleashed to terrorize a city on the surface world, as well as distract the Science Patrol from the Underground People's real plan. The Underground People had captured and attempted to hypnotize Hayata into using Ultraman as their own weapon. However, they underestimated Ultraman's power, as Ultraman's light and energy blinded and killed the Underground People and Ultraman quicked escaped to the surface to fight Telesdon. While Telesdon tried his best, he was of little match for the hero and was beat to death by ultraman. Re-Telesdon Towards the end of the series, Telesdon was revived as "Re-Telesdon." He, along with Dorako and Pigmon were revived by Geronimon as a warning to humanity of Geronimon's plan for conquest. However, both Telesdon and Re-Dorako were killed by The Science Patrol before Geronimon could appear himself, while Pigmon was killed by Re-Dorako for distracting him. Trivia *Telesdon's roar is a reused Gyango roar. *Originally, Gomora and Red King were to be revived by Geronimon, but due to their suits being in overused condition, were replaced by Telesdon and Dorako. Gomora was replaced by Telesdon. **In his revived appearence, Telesdon had one blue eye and one black eye. *Although not appearing as himself in the series, the Telesdon suit was loosely disguised to create the monster Detton, in the series The Return of Ultraman. *In the film, Terror of MechaGodzilla, One of Dr Mafune's anatomical drawings of dinosaurs is Telesdon. *Telesdon's name originates from the French word for "Underground". *Telesdon is some times called Teresdon *Re-Telesdon is sometimes known as its full name: Revived Telesdon Ultra Fight This Monster reappeared in Ultra Fight. *Telesdon's stuit looks different, but the only changes that his long mouth is almost curve down. Redman This Monster reappeared in Redman. Ultraman: Ultimate Hero Telesdon reappeared in episode 4 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. Much like his original appearance, Telesdon was a natural monster that was put under the control of the Underground People to do their bidding. Once Telesdon's movements were headed towards Los Angeles, WINR quickly went to the scene, but as soon as the sun rose, Telesdon fled underground to avoid being blinded by the sun's light. Soon, a game of "cat and mouse" is set up to lure Telesdon to the surface to be blinded by natural lights, but the trick doesn't work as Telesdon is NOT weak against other forms of light. After a scuffle with the Underground People, Kenichi turned into Ultraman Powered and went to the surface to fight Telesdon. As Powered and Telesdon were fighting, WINR attempted to blind the creature with magnesium flares. After the flares were fired in Telesdon's face, Powered used the Mega Specium Ray to destroy him. Trivia *unlike its original appearence telesdon is a little metalic unlike the ordinary appearence thats a little organic Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Telesdon reappeared in episode 1, 2, and 7 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Shortly after landing on the planet Boris, the ZAP SPACY surveyed the area, searching for any sign of life. Not long after, Telesdon emerged from the Earth. Also appearing was a stray Sadora and shortly after the two monsters battled to a standstill. Their fight however, attracted the attention of a Red King, who interfered in the battle and easily beat down both Telesdon and Sadora, managing to choke Sadora to death. When Red King was distracted by the ZAP SPACY's appearance, Telesdon recovered and blindsided Red King and their battle resumed, but the ZAP SPACY chose not to watch this time in fear of another monster attacking them. In the next episode during Golza's attack on the ZAP SPACY, Telesdon returned having survived the fight with Red King, and the monster closed in on the AP SPACY dangerously. Luckily, Rei arrived on the scene and sent Gomora and Litra to deal with both monsters. As Litra distracted Golza, Gomora battled with Telelsdon in a beam battle with Telesdon's flames and Gomora's Oscillatory Ray. Ultimately, Telesdon was overpowered and killed by Gomora's ray. Later on, Telesdon as well as Red King and Neronga are all revived by the bizzare monster, Bullton to do battle against Rei and the ZAP SPACY. Telesdon teams up with Neronga to double team Gomora, but despite the odds, Gomora outsmarts Telesdon into killing Neronga with his own flames, as well as weaking Bullton's dimensional powers before killing Telesdon again with the Oscillatory Ray by sticking it into Telesdon's body and destroying Telesdon's insides in Gomora's usual manner. Trivia *Telesdon and Sadora's battle in the beginning was to pay homage to their "battle" in Ultraman Jack (Telesdon disguised as Detton) *During the opening credits to the series, Telesdon is seen battling Neronga, even though both monsters worked together when they were revived by Bullton. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Telesdon reappeared in episode 10 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Telesdon belonged to an Alien Zetton and was sent to battle Alien Hook’s second Dorako, Re-Dorako. The two kaiju battled back and forth, nether gaining the upper hand on each other but right as Dorako was gaining the upper hand, a blast of energy from a King Joe Black obliterated both him and Telesdon. Trivia *The Telesdon Suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused for Telesdon's appearance in the series. *Telesdon and Re-Dorako's battle in their episode appearance was to pay homage to their first appearance in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Telesdon reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's monsters. He was killed by Ultraman Zero in the final battle. Trivia *The Telesdon Suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused and modifyed for Telesdon's appearance in the film. *Telesdon is one of the monsters thatmakes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Zero Fight Telesdon,Bemular,Gudon & Sadora together fighting Ultraman Zero.Then,Bemular & Telesdon been defeated by Zero's LunaMiracle Zero Slugger. Trivia *The Telesdon Suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused in Ultra Zero Fight. Figure Release Information 220627673857.jpg|Mini Big Head Telesdon Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju